The Legend Of Zelda: Phoenix Heiress
by zeldaxnerd7
Summary: Namine, a girl of only 15 years, is finding who she really is. A dare from the village boys turns into the adventure where she finds who she really is and saves the world. MyOCNaminexLink! No judgin'.
1. Prologue

Her hands caressed her smooth face, frantically wrapping her in a blanket. She hushed the small child, while it was whimpering to the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning. The woman heard yelling and screaming outside the castle, as the rain poured down absolutely hard. Then, a bang hit the door. Two bangs. Three. More bangs came. She looked around the room making sure she had grabbed everything. Opening the window, the wind blew in with the rain. She held the child close to her heart, and jumped, falling a few feet down. Landing on the back of the horse, there was a man already set on it.

"Go, Suzah, go!" The woman yelled as the horse whined, galloping off into the dark night with a 'Hyahh!'.

They ended up in a forest, absolutely surrounded by trees. As Suzah calmed down the horse, he looked over at the woman who was on the ground. Holding her chest, she felt her heart pounding harder and harder. Faster and faster. Her baby cried out for her, knowing she wasn't going to survive. Suzah ran to her and held the woman in his arms.

"Lucille.." He mumbled her name under his breath, as he looked back and fourth between her and the baby.

"Suzah.." gripping onto his hand, she looked into his eyes, words about to slip off of her lips.

"Don't.. Don't let them take.. N.. Namine.." As Suzah held her in his arms, her body went limp.

Not one tear rolled out, not one sob slipped from his mouth. He looked over at the baby, still wailing. After burying and covering Lucille's body, he searched for a big rock. Carving her name in it, he also engraved a symbol. It had appeared to be a bird symbol. Taking the baby, as it settled its wailing, he rode off into the night. The baby was named.. Namine.

This dear child will change everything.. Even the world.


	2. Chapter One

When the arrow hit the target in the middle, a perfect bulls eye on the tree, a smile grew upon her face. She walked up to the tree and tried to grab the arrow from the target, yet she could not reach. Banging on the tree a few times made the arrow fall. Grabbing it and putting it back in her quiver, she smirked over at three boys that had had their jaws hitting the floor. Though, one of the boys, his arms crossed, hadn't seem impressed.

"Oh, big whoop! I could've made that within a second!" The boy grimaced, with a hand swiping the hair away from covering his eye, but came back to it's original place.

She frowned, making a very frustrated face at him. I guess it's hard to impress _that _kid.

"Oh, shut up, Lako! You're just jealous, because I'm a girl and girl's do _everything _better,"

A voice was calling her name. It seemed to be calling her from the opposite direction of where the beginning of the deep forest led. Looking at all the boys, she smirked again.

"Well, see you lame-o's later!" Waving to all of them, she ran away from the group, running towards where the voice was coming from.

* * *

><p>"Naa~mine!" The man yelled outside of his window. Looking around the area from his window, he sighed.<p>

"Where is that girl?" Going back into the house, he heard a small feminine voice.

"Suzah! I'm coming!"

Running into the house, she closed the door behind her. She did a small smile up at the man, knowing she was about to be in trouble. The man frowned upon her.

"Namine, what did you do today?" Suzah asked, as he sat down at the table, sitting up straight staring at the girl at her current eye level.

Namine hesitated for a moment, but then gave in quite easily.

"I was with the village boys, shooting targets.." Biting her lip, she was rubbing the tip of her foot into the ground, the same way a child would when they would know they're in trouble.

As Suzah crossed his arms, he raised an eyebrow and asked another question.

"And where were you with these.. Boys?"

A pause stopped her. She knew if she told the truth, she would easily be in ultimate trouble.

"The.. Entrance of the Sacred Forest."

And she did so. She told the truth.

"Namine, what did I tell you about going into that forest! It is forbidden."

Looking up from the ground, a look of confusion appeared on her face.

"Honestly, Suzah! What lies in that forest?

"A thousand times, Namine. I've told you, I am not telling you what is in there," Suzah got up from his chair and walked to his room.

"But.. But.."

"Like I have said. It is _forbidden_."

Slamming his door, Namine stood there in deep thought. Shaking out of it, she entered her room and threw her quiver along with the bow on the side of her bed, and took off her slippers. Gazing outside of the window she did a sigh. _How could he keep a secret like that away from me? _Thinking about it, she did a sigh. Laying back on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. As Namine grasped the fabric on her bed, an idea had came to her mind.

"If he wants to keep this a secret.. I'm going to have to find out on my own."

Smirking to herself, she laid in bed, thinking about the idea trapped inside her mind. Then, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of Suzah cutting up something in the kitchen, Namine sat up in her bed. Smiling to herself, she thought about her plan. But, wasn't sure how to go along with it. Getting up out of bed grabbing her quiver along with the bow heading towards the front door, Suzah's words had stopped her from turning the knob on the door.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as she turned around and put a fake smile on, though Suzah wasn't buying it.

"Umm.. To the village. I thought I'd go get some more.. Some more.. Arrows."

He tilted his head to the side, still not buying. She waved at him and ran out of the house. Suzah sighed and just watched as the door shut.

"Honestly.. I'm her care taker. I should be stopping the child from getting into any danger.." Looking over at the picture hidden behind a frame of himself and Namine when she was just only little, he walked over to the frame and took the picture out from behind it. It was a picture of a women and Suzah. The woman looked happy and quite calm, as was himself. The women was holding a baby and.. They all looked so happy.

"Lucille.." He whispered to himself before setting the photo back in it's hidden spot. He then stared again at the picture of himself and Namine. Sighing again, he went back to chopping up greens.

As she began walking towards the entrance of the Sacred Forest, she heard familiar voices calling her name.

"Hey! Namine!"

Turning around, she had a really nasty look on her face. It was the three boys from the other day when she was shooting arrows.

_These guys need to stay out of my hair.._

"What's going on, shorty?" Lako teased, both of his friends laughing at the remark he made.

Namine began to grind her teeth at the remark.

"I am not short, rat face!" She yelled as she glanced at the dark entrance into the forest, and back at the boys.

"If you're trying to go into the Sacred Forest, FORGET IT! You're too chicken to do so," Lako teased again, smirking to himself.

She snapped his head towards him from glancing into the forest and got in his face.. Or at least tried to. He is indeed taller then she is.

"I'm not a chicken! And I'll prove it!" Namine yelled as she turned around and began to walk in the Sacred Forest's entrance.

Going deeper and deeper into the forest, she still could hear the boys' remarks about her being short and a chicken and whatnot. Grinding her teeth again, she turned towards the entrance.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Namine yelled as she turned back around. Then, she stopped. She spotted something go past a shot of light that the trees weren't blocking out. Holding her breath, she took caution and keep walking forward. All you heard now was the birds tweeting and the wind blowing through the trees swiftly. As she took out her bow, a twig snapped. Namine stopped quick in her tracks. She then heard heavy breathing coming up from behind. Turning around with quick speed, a gigantic beastly creature looked down upon her. It was quite ugly, and held a huge look club, while it's body was covered with tattered clothing and it's head was covered with a helmet with horns attached.. Or was it real horns?

Namine's scream was blood curdling, as she began to run away from the beast. It began to run after her, as if she was the prey and it was the predator.


End file.
